A Christmas To Remember
by maggielovespj
Summary: susie jonsey romance.......


Susie jump down the stairs at the pub, she loved Christmas, and was glad that this Christmas, was going to be a lot happier then last year. Tom had been found, so the worry that he was dead was gone. She and Jonsey were starting to talk a little again. She smiled as she jumped down the last step, and went into the dinning room for breakfast. She spotted Jonsey sitting down talking to Chris.

"Come on Jonsey, it's for the kids." Susie heard Chris say.

"What's for the kids?" Susie enquired. As she approached the table, and sat down.

"I need someone to play Santa tonight for the party." Chris told her, as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"So." Susie started. Jonsey looked up at her.

"What?" he asked. She smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" Again, he smiled.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're thinking about" he replied.

"Are you going to play Santa?" she asked. Glad that they were flirting again, something they hadn't done since before the bombing.

"I don't think so." He replied, Susie frowned at him, he raised his eyebrows at her. "Why?" she asked

"I don't like dressing up." He replied. He caught her eye, and held her gaze.

"I think you should." She said, not breaking their gaze.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you want me to do it?"

"Do what?" she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Dress up like Santa?" he asked as Chris walked back towards their table, bringing two plates of toast with her.

"So, are you going to do it, Jonsey?" Chris asked as she put the toast down on the table.

"I don't know." Jonsey replied. Chris shoot a look at Susie, Susie smiled in reply and nodded her head. Chris walked off again.

"So, why do you want me to dress up like Santa?" he asked again.

"I think you would be good at it, and the kid's will love you."

"Would you like it?" he asked as he reached over and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. She looked down at her toast and felt her face redden. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face, he started to lean in.

"Morning Jonsey, Susie." Kelly yelled as she walked into the dinning room, Jonsey quickly removed his hand. Kelly pulled up a seat at their table, and looked at Susie.

"Are you ok, Susie?" she asked, "You look a little hot." Jonsey quickly finished his toast.

"Yeah, just a little." She replied, also trying to finish her toast. Jonsey stood.

"I'm going to finish getting ready for work." Jonsey said as he left the table, he was cursing Kelly for walking in when she did. All he ever wanted to do was kiss Susie, but every time he tried something got in his way. Susie swallowed the last of her drink, and also stood.

"I'm going to go to, see you Kelly." She said as she hurried out of the dinning room and back up the starts. She liked Kelly, but her timing was…..UGH!!!!!

Susie was heading to the bathroom when she ran into Evan, who was walking out of his room.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, looking down at the toothbrush and toothpaste she was holding.

"Bathroom, why?" she replied. He held up his raiser, along with his toothbrush and tooth paste.

"Same," he replied, "and because I know all females take forever in the bathroom, I going first." He started to run towards the bathroom, Susie too started running, she wasn't about to let him win. They both got into the bathroom door at the same time. He smiled at her, but wouldn't let her go into the bathroom.

"I've only go to brush my teeth." She said as she tried to push past him again, but yet again failed. She looked up at him, he was grinning. She thought for a moment.

"So, you are only going to have a shave and brush your teeth?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he said hoping she was going to suggest they both go in at the same time.

"Well, if that's all, we could," she paused not sure if she should suggest it, "could, share?" she looked at him and he smiled, he aloud her to enter the bathroom before him. She heard the door close, and then lock. She turned around and raised her eyebrows at him. He smiled at he headed towards the basin, and put down his things. He picked up his raiser, and then stopped, and looked at her.

"Do you think I need a shave?" he asked as he picked up her hand and placed it on his face. She rubbed her hand on his face, and smiled.

"Yeah, Mark won't be very happy if you don't." she said as she slowly moved her hand away. He took off his shirt, he didn't want to get it dirty. He picked up his shaving cream and started to laver up his face. He looked down and realized that he had forgotten to fill the sink with water.

"Shit" he said, Susie looked up, "I forgot to fill the sink, would you mind?" he asked. She nodded and turned the tap on. When the sink was full she turned the tap off. He picked up his raiser and started to shave. Susie wasn't sure what to do; here was the man of her dreams in front of her with out his shirt. She was looking into the mirror, she could see his bare torso, and he was gorgeous. She started to get hot; there were no windows in the bathroom, she unbuttoned a few of her shirt buttons. Jonsey was washing his hands when he saw her undoing her shirt. He quickly dried them and reached for her shirt. He placed his hands on top of hers, she looked up and smiled at him, and he released her hands, and finished unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled her close, and kissed her softly, she responded with enthusiasm. Still kissing, he reached behind her and undid her bra. He let the straps fall down her arms before he pulled it out between them. She broke away for a moment, and looked at him.

"Turn the shower on." She said, he gave her a weird look.

"Why?" he asked.

"So, people can't hear us." She answered as she pushed him towards the shower. He turned the shower on, only using the cold water. He slowly walked back towards her; he slid his arms around her waist, and kissed her again, and again, while slowly backing them against the wall. He made quick work of her pants. She undid his belt and pants, pushing them down to his knees. She pulled him out of his boxes.

Afterwards they were both tired.

"Wow" was all Jonsey could say. Susie smiled.

"That was amazing." She replied, there was a bang on the door.

"Jonsey, are you in there?" Chris yelled through the door. Susie pushed her head into his chest.

"Yeah, what's up?" he yelled back.

"PJ just rang, he needs you and Susie at the station now, I went to tell her, but I think she has already left."

"Thanks Chris, I'll just finish getting ready and go." He replied. He listened for a moment, waiting to hear Chris walk away. Susie was the first to speak.

"I think we should get ready for work." She didn't move from their embrace.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Jonsey was the first to pull away, and redressed. Susie followed, and then proceeded to brush her teeth. She headed out of the bathroom and went to work.

Susie headed out of the station that night a lot happier then she had been that morning. She had had an amazing time with Jonsey. She jumped as she felt two arms circle around her waist.

"Hi" Jonsey said. He felt Susie relax as she realized it was him. She turned around and smiled, he still hadn't agreed on this Santa thing, but she was going to change that.

"Hi," she said, he went to kiss her but she pulled away as he got close, "so, have you though any more about playing Santa?" He smiled at her. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to do it.

"Why do you want me to do it?" he asked as he walked to his car, opening the passenger's side for her. She climbed in and waited for him to get into the car.

"I think you would be good at it, and the kid's will love you." She repeated what she had said at breakfast. He smiled as he started the car up.

"Would you like it?" he asked, Kelly had interrupted them earlier when he had asked her this. She thought for a moment, she was unsure of how to answer him.

"Yeah, it'd be nice." She replied. He smiled as he pulled into the pub's car park. They walked into the pub in silence, and Jonsey walked to Chris' office. He knocked on the door and she looked up.

"Still need a Santa, Chris?" He asked, Susie smiled she was glad that he was going to do it. Chris picked up the bag with the Santa suit in it, and handed it to him.

"Santa needs to arrive at 7pm, ok?" Chris said as Jonsey headed up stairs, with Susie following. Susie took out her keys and opened her door, Jonsey was right behind her. She turned in her door way and blocked it so he couldn't get in. He smiled as he tried to push past her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Going into your room." He replied, grinning.

"And who says you get to come in?"

"Me." He said, as he picked her up, carried her inside, closing the door behind them, and dropping her onto her bed. She giggled as he climbed ontop of her. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down towards her. He started to kiss her.

KNOCK KNOCK. They both jumped, Jonsey went and sat in the chair near the window.

"Who is it?" Susie called through the door, this had better be important, she was really pissed off.

"It's Kelly, can I come in?" she asked. Susie shot Jonsey a look, there was no way she could say no.

"Yeah Kelly, the door's open." She called. Kelly walked in and saw Jonsey sitting there. Kelly felt uncomfortable, she was sure she had interrupted something.

"What's up, Kelly?" Susie asked.

"Just coming on for a chat." She said, eyeing Jonsey. Jonsey smiled and pulled out the Santa suit.

"Susie and I were just discussing the Christmas party tonight." Jonsey said.

"What's the Santa suit for?" Kelly asked.

"I'm playing Santa at the Christmas party." He replied. He put the Santa suit back into the bag, and stood up. He headed for the door, opened it, and turned around.

"Cya later." He said as he closed the door behind him. Susie sighed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kelly asked.

"No, it's just that I don't really get much time to myself now."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's fine, you can stay, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, it's fine, I'll leave you alone." Kelly said as she walked out the door. Susie flopped back onto her bed, and closed her eyes. Beep, beep, beep, beep. Susie picked up her phone and read the message. It was from Jonsey. _I wish Kelly hadn't knocked on the door. Come over when she's left. Luv Jonsey. _ Susie smiled as she read it. She typed him a message back. _I told Kelly I wanted some time alone, so I will come over a little later. Just want to get some sleep. If I don't come over by 6.30 wake me up, I'll leave my door open. Suse._ She rolled over and fell asleep.

Evan checked his watch, it read 6.15pm. He got up and headed to Susie's room, he looked around before he opened the door. He saw the she was still asleep, and sat in the chair beside the window and watched her. She stirred and rolled over. She suddenly sat up when she saw some one in her room. Her eyes adjusted and she saw that it was Jonsey. A smile formed on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just making sure you were up." He replied.

"Where's your Santa suit?"

"In my room, I just wanted to make sure you were awake before I got changed." He stood up and went to the door.

Susie stood and got changed out of her uniform, as she had fallen asleep in it earlier. She got ready for the Christmas party, looking at her watch when she was done; 6.40pm it read. She decided to head over to Jonsey's room. She opened her door, and checked that there was no one in the hallway, before she went over to his room. She opened the door, grateful that he had left it unlocked. She stuck her head inside and saw him in just his red boxer shorts. She gave a wolf whistle, and he jumped. He turned and smiled when he saw it was her. She entered his room and closed the door, walking towards him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, as he held out his arms for her.

"I just came to see if you needed a hand to get ready." She replied, reaching up to kiss him. He responded, but broke away after only a minute. She frowned at him.

"If we kept that up, Santa wouldn't get down to the kids." He replied, kissing her quickly. He walked over to the bed, and picked up his Santa suit, and started to put it on. She stood there and watched him put it on. An evil grin formed on her face, as she stated thinking about how after the party she could, if he wanted her to, help him take it off. He turned around and saw her grin, and walked over to her.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said "nothing at all." She looked at her watch, and noticed that it was now 6.55. "We should start heading down stars." She walked to his door and he followed. They headed down starts, and as soon as they got to the dinning room, Santa was attacked by about 20 children.

The kids were really excited and Susie and Jonsey didn't get to spend much time together. The kids were dancing around, Susie and Jonsey were standing next to each other when one of the kids yelled.

"Your under the mistletoe, you have to kiss." Jonsey grinned and leaned into her, kissing her. Slowly it turned more passionate, and it was only Chris calling them that made them break apart.

It was 9.30 by the time all the kids had left, and Jonsey was stuffed. He looked at Susie and smiled, she walked over to him, and he leaned and whispered in her ear.

"How about, we go upstairs and you help me out of this?" he asked, she smiled in response, as that had been her earlier thought.

"Night all." Susie called and headed upstairs, Jonsey did too a few minutes later. He walked up the stairs and found Susie waiting in his doorway, he grinned at her. She moved so he could open his door, and as the door opened she pushed him in. He stopped to make sure that this is what she wanted, she smiled at him. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I don't want to have sex," he started, she looked disappointed, "I want to make love to you." She smiled, reaching her arms behind his neck, and pulling him close to her, he slowly kissed her, they both knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
